Possession Obsession
by TheBlackCatCrossing
Summary: How does Scar really see Zira? Is it love or is it all in her head?


Title: Possession Obsession

Rating: K

Synopsis: Scar and Zira have a moment.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Disney. Do not sue, please!

Author's note: This was written for the mylionkingchallenge #6 prompt. I chose 'Scar and Zira when they are alone'.

* * *

Orange hues created a somber overcast along the skies. They were highlighted by a brilliant tone of purple which created a paradoxical image over the savanna. It was brilliant and contrasting. The land beneath the heavens highlighted an atmosphere that was starkly different to the one that had blossomed under the previous King's rule. No longer did flowers blossom or cool waters flow from the riverbanks. Rich colors were replaced by a dank and deathly look, a likeness that was further engrossed by its inhabitants. Grassy lands and rich fertile soils that once permeated throughout the Pridelands were long gone. Herds had been depleted by overhunting and the water had dried up, leaving behind muddy banks and dried up skeletons. The days of blue skies and blue waters were all but a memory now, just like she was.

Icy blue waters, blue skies, blue eyes.

The King took a deep breath, privately savoring her memory. She had been gone for almost a fortnight. He wanted to believe that she gone in search of food for herself. A small part of him considered less savory options but he quelled them deep into his brain. He filed them away and buried them like a deep dark secret he did not ever wish to revisit. It was important that he maintain his dignity for there was already talk about him, the kind that certainly did not involve any kind of laud.

And he hated that.

On the surface, he retained a calm composure. Unlike his older brother, Scar was not one to be testy especially in public but lately that idea had been challenged severely. The hyenas were complaining about lack of food and the lionesses were bringing home more and more scraps and less and less large game for dinner. Resources were drying up and there was talk. Bad talk. He wanted to believe that it was just a small disgruntled few but with Nala gone missing, Scar tensed up inside. He managed to keep his paw firm on the pride until now. Perhaps it was just seasons or the weather was acting up. Yet, he could not completely shake this idea.

Actually, it was less an idea and more of a feeling. Ideas come and go. They are created, hatched and then forgotten if they did not produce anything. Feelings were chronic and Scar was not sure if he wanted to acknowledge this mood that had been dwelling inside. It was squirming and writhing like a maggot on a piece of rancid flesh.

He knew that as King, he would be promised anything that his pompous big brother had would be passed down to him. Now he saw the exact opposite. Buzzards swarming overhead became a common site. Hyenas which looked like ants at some angles outnumbered rich sources of food. It was a dustbowl. It looked like he had inherited a moldy rock instead of paradise. He walked to a ledge and crouched down, observing his kingdom which was now decaying and looked as inviting as a carcass that had been under the sun for three days.

"Still trying to control me, aren't you? Still trying to punish me? I am only taking back what is rightfully mine." He said sardonically.

Earlier, he had been rebuffed by Nala. It was a private humiliation but it might as well have been announced publicly. As far as he was concerned, she was to be nurtured and groomed for him and him only. That was one reason why he let her live. He could have had her be thrown to the hyenas. Surely, Sarafina owed him that much but even she could not do that. Now, she was gone. This could either go one of two ways. One, she could get killed which was better for him as there was one less mouth to feed. Second, and this one he really hated thinking about, she left of her own accord and with her own agenda. Whatever it was, Scar did not even want the idea to germinate.

Scar's mind was a mess. This had been occurring on a more frequent basis. In public, he acted as if nothing had happened. The last thing he wanted was to look like he did not have control on what was happening on the outside. He wanted to believe he did and by doing that he would control what he had on the inside and yet every time he saw his reflection, they might as well have been the same. He had become more arrogant, tenser and the hyenas were becoming demanding. The lionesses were becoming lazy. The dominoes were falling out of place. What he had constructed and desired was something he had hated. What he had dreamt of became his worst nightmare.

It wasn't his fault. It was theirs.

It was HIS fault.

"My Lord," a low female voice spoke up. Scar looked back at the source of the sound.

"Hello Zira," Scar said in a bored tone. It was a complete one hundred and eighty degrees to what he was feeling on seconds ago. He changed his face like a mask.

"Something troubling you, My Lord?" Zira said in the gentlest tone she could muster. Her voice was raspy, not soft. She was lanky and lacked soft curves which he found desirable. She was not much in beauty but whatever she lacked in that department she more than made up for in other ways. She had a genuine interest in his welfare and was interested in what he had to say. While it was no contest that she was one of his biggest admirers, it would be wrong to call the attraction mutual. Still, he tolerated her presence. At least someone else other than those three idiots appreciated him, someone who spoke his language and had above average intelligence. But to be fair, she had the same lust for power as he did. At least that quality was admirable.

"Aside from the fact that I cannot control the rains then I am afraid not," Scar said in a bored tone. He ignored her as she walked up to him.

"Oh, they will come my Lord. Then, you will be blessed with bountiful lands, surely something to bring the herds back." Zira said in an enthusiastic tone. She spoke to him in a manner that she felt he would find pleasing and so far it seemed to work. He did not ignore or rebuff her. He took into consideration an idea for an heir since Sarabi was often away on hunts and as far as he knew, she still had feelings for her husband. Scar may be a lot of things but he was still a gentleman.

Scar snorted. Zira wanted to believe that it was a wasp that tickled the King's nose. They can be such nasty brutes.

"The sky has certainly taken on a tone, don't you think?" Scar asked offhandedly.

"Oh, yes it has, my liege. It has." She smiled a toothy smile. "It's as if the sky has absorbed your majestic darkness," she said as she nuzzled his mane, standing over him. Scar turned around and rolled his eyes. Zira had her 'good' qualities. Good meaning useful and something that he could employ to his benefit. She was loyal, concerned about his being and kept him company but if he were to be realistic about it, she was obsessed at best. Even he knew that her over the top 'concern' for him was nothing more than a ruse for her to be on his good side. If he wanted her as a Queen he would have done it a long time ago.

"My Lord, if I can distract you from whatever it is that is troubling you…." Zira cooed softly and lay down next to him. Scar turned to face her. Zira's heart raced. She caught another glimpse of those eyes which were the color of the fumes from the smoky pits. She had hoped that he would return the favor and at least acknowledge her. Whenever he gave small glimpses, it excited her for those little moments were heaven sent. After all, King Scar was not easy to please. That was the way she rationalized it. As King he had important matters to think about. He was more strategic and analytical. It made sense that he would not be interested in a mate just yet. Still, a King's tree would die if it was nurtured and she had hoped that Scar would give her that opportunity and she felt she was the best candidate.

"Tell me, darling. What's on your mind?" Scar said softly. Darling. He used a term of endearment and Zira savored it the same way a monkey would take delight in a ripe fruit. Scar meanwhile reeled her in. He only did it to humor her, to tickle her. He did it to control her.

"Well, well," she began sheepishly. Scar took some delight in seeing this lanky lioness stumble in front of him. "My Lord, I-I just noticed that you are a little….distracted is all." She said what she could to put it mildly.

"Yes," Scar said in a bored manner. Just get on with it.

"Well, if it's any help. I was just recalling the time when things were different, when we were all cubs. I was thinking about how you managed to tackle Mufasa." Zira purred.

Scar smiled. Score. Zira grimaced. She was referring to the time that Scar, then known as Taka, was able to finally beat his brother in a wrestling game. In those days, no one could beat the Future King/Golden Prince but that one day a few summers back, Scar finally used the element of surprise to his advantage. To FINALLY beat his brother and surprise him was a rare occurrence. Scar had forgotten about the incident for his little victory was buried underneath other less than pleasant memories where Mufasa's gifts outweighed Scar's contributions.

"I remember that day. We were doing hunting practice and the rules enforced allowed for no deviations." Scar smiled proudly. Zira savored the moment. She had gotten to Scar's 'happy place'. "What of it, Zira?"

"Well, I was just thinking that if you could outsmart your brother, even rarely, then surely you can beat this." Zira offered. Scar considered her words for although she was a few stripes short of a zebra, she had a point. Even a broken clock was right twice a day. This was just a stepping stone. This was the mess before the feast.

"You certainly have a case." Scar observed, placing a claw underneath his chin in a pondering manner. The thin tawny lioness grinned. In past seasons, drought had affected the Pridelands. Rich lakes were reduced to muddy puddles. The rains would return with a vengeance and everything would be fruitful once again.

"Also, my Lord, Sarabi failed to get her hunting party ready." Zira piped up. Truth be told, she only said that for she was not too fond of the Fallen Queen who was still popular with her group. There was a small schism between the lionesses and she wanted that culled.

"You don't say," the thin lion perked up.

"Tis true, my King. It's because of her, the hyenas are getting restless." Zira beamed with an opportunistic look on her face.

"Well, I suppose we cannot have that. Naughty girls must be punished." Scar rose up and proceeded to walk towards Pride Rock. Zira smiled at herself for a job well done. As she returned back to the grotto were her 'sisters' were gathered, she was met with hard looks.

"Disgusting," one of them observed. Zira acknowledged the lioness with a side glance.

"You know he is only using you, Zira." Sarafina hissed.

"Oh pshaw! Scar knows that he needs someone and I am doing the job none of you want. You are all pathetic!" She growled. The lionesses retorted with deep scowls.

"Stop putting ideas into his head, Zira." Queen Sarabi ordered.

"SARABI!" An angry voice roared out and echoed. He lionesses ears flattened, worried for their Queen. Sarabi took it with stride even though she might as well have been walking to her own execution. To the lionesses, Scar's angry voice was more menacing than the hyena's laugh. To Zira, it was music to her ears.


End file.
